vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowey the Flower
WARNING: This article contains spoilers of the game: Undertale. |-|Flowey the Flower= |-|Photoshop Flowey= Summary Flowey is the first major character that Frisk encounters in Undertale, serving as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets. His main philosophy is "KILL or BE KILLED." Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern jargon, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 2-C Name: Flowey, Flowey the Flower, Flower that Could Talk, Your Best Friend, Photoshop Flowey, Omega Flowey, God Flowey, Flowey X, Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Flower Powers and Abilities: DETERMINATION, SAVE and LOAD (He lost this ability after Frisk appeared), 4th Wall Awareness, Can gain LOVE by killing others, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Flowey doesn't have a SOUL), Possible Teleportation, Danmaku | DETERMINATION, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, SAVE and LOAD, 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Killed Asgore Dreemurr, Asgore was, however, weakened from his fight against Frisk) | At least Multi-Universe level (Far superior to Chara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Frisk) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Small Town level (Survived attacks from Toriel, he was, however, damaged by it) | At least Multi-Universe level (Far superior to Chara) Stamina: Unknown | Very high (Possesses six SOULs, could fight Frisk) Range: Unknown, all of time and space via SAVe and LOAD | The entire timeline Standard Equipment: None | Six human SOULs Intelligence: Very high, has lived nearly every possible outcome with his SAVE and LOADs before Frisk appeared, managed to outsmart nearly everyone in the game Weaknesses: Lost his SAVE and LOAD ability after Frisk appeared, because Frisk had more DETRMINATION than him. Everytime a reset occours, his LOVE goes back to 1. | Does not have full control over the SOULs, and they can betray him if they decide to help his opponent. Not immune to Soul Manipulation anymore. Key: Base Form | Photoshop Flowey Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Murderers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:RPG Characters